This fellowship would be like a continuation of my previous training by Dr. Erzurumlu about basic technical skills in neurohistology and developmental neuroscience, especially the rodent somatosensory system. Now I want to learn tissue culture techniques and molecular biology techniques he uses. I will try to figure out target-derived, developmentally-regulated cues which determine axon elongation and arbor formation by studying the effects of target-derived soluble factors and target-derived membrane bound factors on elongation versus arborization of embryonic rat trigeminal axons. I am going to enhance my skills in use of lipophilic tracers DiI, DiA and immunohistochemistry. Working with Dr. Erzurumlu is really a hands-on experience. Hundreds of cultures will be prepared which would provide technical skills and expertise for me, and his excellent knowledge and supervision would provide me the conceptual background. This award will help me tremendously in achieving these goals and establishing an independent research programme in the future.